1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to orthodontic pliers and, more particularly, is directed to an orthodontic pliers for bending the distal end of round arch wires utilized during various techniques of orthodontic treatments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Round arch wires are utilized in many different orthodontic treatment techniques. One of the most prevelant of these is known as the Begg technique which is accomplished in three phases, each of which requires the bending of the distal end of the arch wire as continuous adjustments are effectuated.
Many orthodontic pliers are presently available, but none, to the best of my knowledge, provide an easy, safe, and effective means for bending the arch alignment wire in a satisfactory manner. Utilization of presently available pliers frequently results in undesirable deformation or distortion of the main arch wire. Utilization of such improperly designed pliers can result in unfavorable tooth and arch movement.
Another serious drawback associated with the utilization of prior art pliers concerns patient discomfort. With presently available pliers, it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to effectuate an inward bend of the distal end of the arch wire. In patients having small mouths, particularly, the end of the arch wire may be bent only upwardly or downwardly, which leaves the end of the wire adjacent the cheek and gum of the patient. This, in turn, can lead to scraped cheeks, gums, and the like, along with the concomitant discomfort and dissatisfaction on the part of the patient. Cut gums and a sore mouth are, quite obviously, detrimental to the necessary cooperation of the patient during orthodontic treatment. This is especially true during the early stages of treatment when utilization of such round arch wires are prevalent.
The arch wires are, in the Begg technique, positioned through buccal tubes positioned on the outside of tooth bands which are positioned about a posterior bicuspid. It is quite important to maintain the arch alignment wire completely straight within the buccal tube. Presently available orthodontic pliers make this requirement extremely difficult to attain.
Prior art United States patents of which I am aware which are illustrative of the state of the art include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,103,606; 1,108,493; 1,594,143; 2,725,632; 2,954,606; 3,146,804; 3,244,201; 3,727,316; 2,375,094; 3,774,306; and 3,804,132.